This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Acquire additional evidence that CSC are present in HCC by Identifying, isolating and characterizing CSC, CSCM and non-CSC from human and rat HCC cell lines. Specific Aim 2: Determine the status of the STAT3 signalosome in CSC and non-CSC. Specific Aim 3: For CSC showing constitutive activation, determine the effects of disrupting the signalosome. Specific Aim 4: Determine the status of the STAT3 signalosome in progenitors of HCC.